Autumn
by PyroKyo
Summary: Autumn was always bittersweet.


**Since Amara hasn't gotten many stories, I thought I should add to her small library (And she's my favorite :3) So this is something I wrote 2 years ago. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Autumns first leaf falls, she's the first to see it. She always has been. It's the only season of interest for her, despite the disappointing memories that traveled with it.

This season is somewhat a sore subject for her. Every year it was the same - Her father sails away overseas for important business, her mother barely has time to acknowledge her as she takes her husband's place, and all that was left was her personal care-taker. The older woman tried many tactics to clear the young girl's mind, but she failed. No amount of tea parties, or fencing sessions could hide the truth from the girl. She was alone. Yet, there was always a time of year where she would abandon everyone and retreat to her room.

The amazon was misty as usual, but even through the ghostly fog and muddy atmosphere she could see the red and orange leaves crumple up and fight against the wind to stay attached on the thin branch. Her eyes popped open.

"I beg of you, little leaf. Please hold on," she soothed in a whisper. She bit her lip in anticipation, oblivious to the swelling she might get there in a few hours if she continued. The leaf flicked back and forth on behalf of the wind, toying her emotions.

Footsteps drew near her and for once, the fact that she was so cross and proud was useful. It hid all of her least attractive emotions. Anxiety, fear, uncertainty. All of them.

She was seen as an independent child who would always find her way. There were people who tried to help, but this usually ended in a tantrum and unsightly burns. It was hopeless.

"No need to fear, child."

The woman was her nanny. A new one, at that. But she hadn't cracked yet. She actually held this title longer than any other person.

"Can I ask why you are here and not partaking in your studies?"

She hated when her parents hired new peasants to watch her. They didn't know her. They didn't take the time to. To Amara, they didn't deserve to know her.

She muttered, "I refuse to do them. I want to stay here."

Not wanting royalty to be alone, she sat beside her. The girl tensed up at her gesture. After a long moment of silence, the princess spoke up.

"You don't care."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Your affection is not genuine. Your lying to me! Just like everyone else! You don't care!" She suddenly sprang up and accused. The wind blew aggressively against the window, creating a loud thump. Amara jumped, and looked hastily towards the sound. The leaf caught her attention again.

"Ms. Aquilla, I would never-"

"Tell me why the leaves change color! And why they fall!" She pointed angrily to the leaf that was now hanging on for dear life.

The woman was baffled, unable to say a word.

"I-I don't know the s-sp-specific terms, but I'm sure I could look for it in the study, if you like."

"No! I need to know now!" Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked frantically to the leaf. "Hurry! I need to know!"

"Please, Ms. Aquilla. Calm down."

Amara's eyes became misty. Her pupils turned dull and her mouth slowly molded into a sad smirk. She turned her attention back to the terrified acquaintance.

"I can't have anything," she said lowly.

Her voice raised louder. Louder than before.

"Why can't you peasants do anything right? You're all ignorant, illiterate, witches and you never appreciate what we do for you! We ask one little thing and you mess it up! Leave my presence!"

"Yes, Mrs. Aquilla."

She stares back at the leaf except by now it has taken its place on the ground. Several other leaves followed shortly after, leaving her hesitant.

"In Summer, the leaves are green. And in Spring, too. In Winter, they crumple, but Autumn is different. They are the color of fire. Can you just please tell me why?" She didn't know who she was talking to. An unknown force...Her nanny...Anyone.

She sobs, not just because the leaf fell, but because it never gave her an explanation as to why it abandoned her. Just like everyone else.

* * *

**I think this will be a Two-shot. I'm not sure yet. Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
